heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Yuki
Raiden Yuki (雷電由紀 Yuki Raiden)- is a Jounin level ninja of Omoichidou (Heartshrine Village). He's considered a playboy to many, considering his flirting tendencies, but deep down he has a giant heart. It's hard to live in a village of love without having a lot to share. Background Raiden Yuki was the first son of the Yuki family. However, his parents were young and afraid, so they went to the Mikokage (Satsu Byakko) and she reccommend the Shinobi Priesthood to take him in. They did just that. His birth mother gave Raiden to the Kon shrine but a regular vistor who was thought to be barren took a liking to the infant and adopted him. He was raised by her and her husband and eventually grew up with four younger siblings. From a very young age, Raiden proved to be responsible as he took on a protective side with his siblings. His family was also friends with the Yoshidas and so he and Nagisa were really close when they were little. At the age of seven, Raiden attended a festival where he met Fujiko Murasaki. He had teased her about her purple hair and ended up calling her "Purple-head" but the two eventually went for dango. They watched the fireworks and because Fujiko had sensitive hearing, Raiden comforted her and made sure that she enjoyed the fireworks instead of being afraid of them. Since then, they've been friends. When his mother became ill, they lost touch with the Yoshidas and his father began to heavily drink, becoming abusive. Raiden grew to hate his father for his selfishness and neglective behavoir as well as being his father's punching bag. He even got his x-shaped scar from his father. After his mother died, Raiden started to plan to take his siblings away. Unfortunately, his father had taken them away before he could do anything. He was fifteen. Eimi Byakko had recently become Mikokage and Raiden's missing family was one of her first cases. She couldn't find his family, unfortunately, but she did provide him with a place to live in the Shinobi dorms. Though he was underage, Raiden began to drink heavily, thus getting a high tolerance for alcohol. At the age of sixteen, Raiden was promoted to Chunin where he was determined to start over and stay focus on his path to becoming a weapons' master. Personality It is no secret that Raiden is a giant flirt--his Kobiru gene kicking in. He enjoys the accompany of anyone, though mostly women. With this, many see him as a playboy and quickly judge him, but those who know him know that he's nothing but a big softy. He can decipher anyone's mood by their body language and behavoir but he can also be oblivious at the same time. Especially, when it involves those that he's closest to. Raiden is also known as someone who has a good time. He can be seen at his favorite bar having a drink or two...or ten with Hikaru and Hade Kobiru. Although he wants to cut back on his drinking, he says that he'll only drink for a good reason, thus why he shouts out what he's celebrating before taking a drink. He is also responsible and trustworthy. His teammates know that they can count on him in a pinch whether it be on the battle field or when he and Hikaru get into trouble. Raiden is also very intelligent, even if he doesn't outwardly portray it. He can quickly calculate his opponent's next move and counter it. Sometimes it may not be the best approach, but he'll do whatever it is that he needs to survive. He places other people's happiness over his own, often referring to himself as less important, though this doesn't take away from his grinning face. Raiden is many things--a jack-of-all-trades--and can range between being a prankster to a shoulder to cry on. Appearance Raiden possesses unnatural blue hair that constantly looks disheveled with a few strands getting in his eyes, a common trait amongst the Yuki family, and bright golden eyes. His eyes are actually a remnant of his Nagano ancestor--a dominant trait that had been passed down to him. He is also an outstanding six foot and two inches tall, towering over most people in the village. Raiden has a tall, tanned build and from far away he looks a bit lanky, but up close he is finely toned. He has an x-shaped scar on his right cheek after an incident with his adoptive father. It's said that scars last as long as the emotional tie behind them. With Raiden, it had been a traumatic experience. After the time-skip, he received his horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and the vertical scar over his left eye. He has a red jacket that has become a big part of whom he is. It's a long-sleeved jacket with a high collar and blue trim. Raiden doesn't normally wear a shirt underneath and his lightning bolt tattoo can be seen over his right breast. When it's cold, however, he does wear a black thermal underneath. His pants are light in color--like a khaki--and he keeps his sword attached to his belt. His headband is tied to his left bicep and embraces the village's famous color: pink. His shoes are also a dark shade of pink. After the time-skip, Raiden started to wear a shorter jacket and sewed his headband into the bottom left corner of it. It still has the same familiar red and blue pattern but the sleeves had been reduced. He also wears a light pink shirt underneath as he's trying to set a better image for himself. He continues to wear his dinosaur shaped necklace, but during missions he wears a mesh armband on his right bicep as well as a belt that has his scrolls attached. His sword is strapped to either his back or his hip for easy access. Abilities Raiden is incredibly intelligent, making his strategical thinking in battle an asset for his team. He can quickly react and adapt to almost any fighting style. He prefers close combat, preferably using a sword or some kind of weapon, and has a hard time fighting long range battles. He has strength in taijutsu and speed and is weak in hand seals and genjutsu. Though genjutsu is reflected with intelligence, Raiden never had the patience to learn it and therefore explains his low stat. He enjoyed the thrill of being up close with an opponent. Specialities Raiden, being a Jounin, decided to take his interests down the Multi-Weapons Path. He's skilled with using multiple weapons and adapting to the fighting style. Recently, he discovered a Dragonscale style of swordsmanship and has taken interest in fighting with it. He also enjoys using Battojutsu--the speed of unsheathing his sword and using as much force as possible to defeat the opponent in one blow. 12 Pisces.jpg 11 Libra.jpg 10 Leo.jpg 9 Capricorn.jpg 8 Taurus.jpg 7 Virgo.jpg 6 Aquarius.jpg 5 Cancer.jpg 4 Sagittarius.jpg 2 Aries.jpg 1 Gemini.jpg Twelve Zodiac Blades These blades are a set of twelve and are handcrafted. Some could be combined together to strengthen their usefulness while others are too difficult to control without complete focus. Each are crafted after a specific western zodiac and tend to have similar qualities. Gemini Blades These blades are the first in the set. Their purpose is purely for distraction. While they conduct lightning chakra extremely well, it takes a lot of focus and control to use. In their natural state, they capture the enemy's attention quite well. Aries Blade The Aries Blade is the second blade in the set. The double hook at the tip of the blade is meant for capturing enemies and reeling them in. The blade on the outside of the hooks are dull and won't do much harm, but the inside blades are incredibly sharp. Using the blue ribbon tied to the end of the sword, Raiden can increase his distance and the force of the main blade. Right now, it isn't complete, but he can't wait to show it off to people. Scorpio Blade The Scorpio Blade is the third blade in the set. Out of the twelve it's probably the most unconventional. It's main purpose is to serve a staff more than a blade, though that doesn't mean the two blades on the end don't serve their purpose. On the end of the chain is a red sphere which opens up to deliver a poisonous blow. Yup, you guessed it, the dagger in the ball is dripped with several kinds of poisons, but because it's concealed, the enemy worries about the two blades on the other end instead of the red ball which they figure is used as a blunt object. In fact, it's the deadliest part of the weapon. Sagittarius Blade The Sagittarius Blade is the fourth blade in the set. It's not a conventional "blade" as in sword, but the arrows are made of stainless steel from tip to tip, thus piercing strength has increased. It only launches ten arrows at a time using a spring mechanism (like a cross bow). Raiden sucks at long range fighting and thus he decided to come up with this plan. When he learns better chakra control and what not, he can use chakra strings so that he can reel them back in to reload. However, their range would be decreased to however far he can stretch his chakra threads so about 30 or more yards. Cancer Blade The Cancer Blade is the fifth installment in the set. It's based off of the zodiac sign Cancer which is represented by a giant crab (hence why the blade looks like a pincer of a crab). It's not a very long blade but it can be very powerful. The three containers on top of it contain elements. By adding chakra to one of the containers, Raiden can "manipulate" one of the elements and trick his opponent into thinking he has a large range of ninjutsu attacks. The blue sphere contains water, the white contains air, and the red contains oil that ignites into fire when triggered by a powerful attack against the container. Along the yellow strip which holds the containers, there are two openings for each element (which is how he can release them). This blade is extremely heavy, though, thus making battle quite difficult. Raiden needs to have top stamina and physical strength before he can actually use it on the battle field. Aquarius Blade The Aquarius Blade is the sixth blade in the set. With this blade, it's quite unique. It's considered a twin blade but it's connected as if it was one. It's hilt, though, is where its deadliness lies. The hilt of this sword is divided into segments that lock together making its shape differ while in battle depending on the situation (like a pair of scissors). Without the chain connecting it, though, the segments could separate and reduce the blade to that of just the blades. Making the added decoration necessary. Virgo Blade The Virgo Blade is the only blade out of the 12 to be as small as a kunai. While it looks like a dagger and could slice you, that is simply a ruse. The edges aren't too sharp (just enough to make incisions like a scalpel). It's main and only purpose is in fact healing. Hidden in the hilt is the only antidote to the poison from the Scorpio Blade (it's injected by the central blade of the knife). Whenever using that blade in battle, Raiden will carry the Virgo Blade in case anyone on his team or friendly is caught in the crossfire. He had both Ran Medo and Kanmuri Byakko help him in creating the antidote as well as the poison. Taurus Blade The Taurus Blade is the eighth blade out of the set. The Taurus zodiac is pretty simple and stubborn, so that's where he came up with this design. He used the sign itself as an influence, using the bull's horns by the tip of the blade. The back two are just for decoration, though, if used right, they can be useful. It's pretty simple and doesn't do anything more than the original purpose of a sword. Capricorn Blades The Capricorn Blades are the ninth addition to the set. Like the Aries Blade, the Capricorn Blades have one part that's rounded which could be used for hooking enemies. It's based off of a sickle in that way. Again, nothing special about these blades (just like the Taurus Blade) but the steel is pretty strong. They're not too difficult to handle either, though, for some complicated moves they'll take some time getting used to. Leo Blade The Leo Blade is the tenth installment of the set. The paw part of the weapon is made of steel but since it's rounded it can't cut anything. It only does blunt force damage. Now, the "claws" of the paw can be used as blades to cut and shred the opponent. The blade is also double jointed so if Raiden swings down it's more cat like. It also extends its reach. The lion's tail on the end is purely for decoration, but it could also be used to even further extend it's already large reach. Libra Blade The Libra Blade is the eleventh blade out of the set. The smaller blade on the one end doesn't have a large reach, but Raiden can infuse his chakra with the metal. He can also extend its reach. Now the larger blade already has the reach but it adds weight to the entire blade. Because of this, the user has to have control over his center of balance as well as physical strength to handle this. The little circles hanging off of each blade add an extra thing of weight but no only does it help with finding the user's sense of balance, but with their momentum, Raiden can swing, throw, and catch the blade. Pisces Blade The Pisces Blade is the last blade of the set. It is definitely designed after the twin fish as they swirl together, thus Raiden used the Yin and Yang as its symbol. They are two individual blades and their reach can be extended with chakra infusion. When combined together, they can form a shield which its strength can be enhanced with chakra. When combined a second time, they form a stronger blade. It does get a bit heavier but using that weight, the user can easily swing the blade around with both hands. Status Raiden excels in Intelligence, Taijutsu, and Speed while he lacks in Genjutsu and Hand Seals. He possesses lightning chakra and will incorporate it into his weapons and even his ninjutsu. He tries to adapt to his fighting style and will use ninjutsu to disarm opponents. Relationships ''Azuna Sasagawa-'' is his adoptive sister, though she is unaware of this and believes they're blood related. Growing up, they were rather close--he possessed a stronger possessiveness with her than his other siblings probably because she looks so much like their deceased mother whom Raiden cared very deeply for. He loves her carefree and bubbly demeanor as well as that child-like innocence that she has. Because of that, he feels the need to protect her from things that could "corrupt" her like boys. When she had disappeared from the village, Raiden was most devastated by her absence and when she came back after four years, he was nearly in shock. Now, he is more protective of her than ever before and constantly puts her well being before himself. ''Fujiko Murasaki-'' Fujiko has been one of his closest friends for the past twelve years. After meeting at a festival, Raiden immediately could attach himself to the quiet girl. She was someone whom he could escape his abusive household and just be himself. If he got into trouble, Fujiko would be there to help him out or up. She was and is a rock in his life--a dependable person whom he trusts with his life and there is no doubt of that ever breaking. Eventually, Fujiko had developed a crush on Raiden, though he never noticed--his oblivious quality kicking in. She would always put on a brave face whenever he flirted with another girl or if he brought her to tag along on his "dates". Being his rock, though, she persevered through her own pain at seeing him gallavanting around with no named women. She did know that these women really didn't mean anything to him, considering half the time he would call them pet names so that he didn't have to remember their actual names. Because of this, she did feel hopeful that one day he'd return her feelings. It took a while, but that day did come. People had been telling Raiden how stupid and oblivious he had been, though he didn't understand what they were talking about. It wasn't until a snowy day late in the evening that he finally understood what everyone was talking about. Fujiko had confessed to him first and as soon as he heard the words from her mouth, he knew that the confusion he'd been feeling was settled. Now that they're romantically involved, nothing really hasn't changed...well, besides the constant affection he shows her. It was as if he'd been containing an animal for all those years and now that their feelings were open, he had released it from its cage. Their being involved, though, hasn't hurt their teamwork in any way. In fact, they're more in synched than ever, and though he's protective of her, he knows that she's a strong and capable kunoichi and as faith in her abilities. Right before the time-skip, Raiden had approached Fujiko and told her that he wanted to just remain friends. He still loves her, though not in the way he thought he had. It was a rough break-up at first, but during the time-skip, they had worked through their rough patch and are now friends again. They are no longer apart of Team Hajime--the team splitting up right before the Jounin exams because of their sensei's disappearance--but they are still in touch. Raiden won't ever forget his friend and Fujiko is still one of his best. ''Hikaru Kobiru-'' Hikaru is one of Raiden's best friends. They often get into a lot of trouble with their sensei's and authority figures of the village, except Hikaru's older brother Hade who tends to join them. They're nicknamed The Destructive Duo because of the damage they had created while in the Academy together. Even after becoming teammates, they still manage to get into trouble, often pulling pranks on their team leader Hajime. Most of the time, they accidentally get into trouble and people happen to show up at the wrong time. Raiden is known as the instigator of the duo and will usually start the trouble. It also doesn't help that the two possess very destructive chakras. ''Hajime-'' Hajime and Raiden had gotten off to a rocky start. Hajime had witnessed Raiden "teasing/flirting" with Kanmuri Byakko and grew jealous instantly. After seeing the stoic man react the way he did, Raide felt compelled to push Kanmuri and Hajime together. Raiden feels that he was the one that gave them that push to become boyfriend and girlfriend. After he became Raiden's sensei, nothing really changed. Raiden continued to tease his sensei--often calling him Haji to annoy him. Now, though, the two men can trust each other but that doesn't mean Raiden ever changed. After the time-skip, Hajime had come back to the village after being a MIA shinobi for two years. He was presumed dead. However, it would seem that fate would play a big part. He had discovered that Kanmuri and Raiden were more than just friends at this point and for a long while, he and Raiden didn't get along. In fact, Hajime had confronted the blue haired man as they both nearly got into a fist fight about the woman they both loved. ''Kanmuri Byakko-'' During the Academy, Raiden and Kan were clashing forces. He teased her because at the time he enjoyed any form of attention including bad attention. He didn't care that she yelled at him or punished him with erasing the chalkboard because someone was paying some attention to him. It wasn't until he saw Kan's interaction with Hajime that he felt differently about the Byakko. She had a hard time expressing herself around the former Nightfall shinobi and since Raiden was Mr. Popularity, he felt compelled to help her out. After playing "cupid" with her and Hajime, Kan had exploded at him for intervening in her love life--though his pushing did help her out a bit. They both apologized to one another and since then, they've been close. Raiden still likes to tease her about her flirting abilities--considering they're rough compared to his--but Kan can hit just as hard. Kan was the first person to tell him how oblivious he really is about people's emotions, especially Fujiko's. They have a close brother/sister relationship that constantly shifts between who plays the older sibling though they're both the same age. Raiden can be protective of Kan, looking out for her well-being because she doesn't for herself, and Kan scolds him for doing anything wrong. Now, Kan has shown just how much their relationship had matured and grown by confiding in him of how her former teammates died--something that was very hard for her to say. Right before the time-skip, Hajime had gone missing on a mission. All that was found of him was a bloodied headband. Raiden had been the first one of his team to find out about him. He even found out before Kan. When the news was broken to the man's fiancee, Raiden could see she was devastated. He had stopped her from leaving the village in persuit of her love. She had a breakdown and wasn't herself for nearly two years. During those two years, Raiden worked hard to try and recover the old Kanmuri that everyone had missed--especially him. Being her neighbor, it was easy for him to take care of her. She wouldn't see anyone other than him--not even her own sister. As he took care of her, Raiden began to develop feelings for Kan. He didn't want to because he knew how damaged she'd been from losing Hajime, but he couldn't help to. He knew his feelings were a sense of love when he was able to make her smile for the first time in six months after Hajime's sudden disappearance. However, it wasn't until after the time-skip that he confessed his feelings for her. It took a bit of time, and a fight, but Raiden and Kan eventually started to date. Now, it is only a matter of time until they take the next step in their relationship. ''Aki Rahu Kobiru-'' Raiden refers to her as being his "princess" and will always try and fit a fairytale pun into anything. When he first met her, he was instantly attracted to her beauty and wouldn't leave her alone, though her tsundre attitude tried to push him away. She, too, thought there was an attraction between them when they first met, but it wasn't until after they kissed that they both knew there was nothing romantic between them. Raiden now sees her a sister, but this doesn't change the fact that he still teases her. ''Haru Kai Kobiru-'' He is Aki's twin brother who is a bit more stoic than his sister. When Raiden first met him, he wasn't too talkative and therefore they never really connected. They would simply greet each other as they passed in the compound but nothing more. In fact, Haru was a bit more stone-like whenever Raiden was around Aki--Haru's protective brother instinct kicking in. Because of that, it made it hard for the two men to connect to one another. After Raiden started to date Fujiko, Haru had thought he would lay off flirting with his twin, but that didn't cease. He knew Aki couldn't fall for Raiden's "charm" but that still didn't help the uneasiness that Haru felt around the blue haired man. Though, that all changed. When Aki suddenly grew depressed, it was Raiden who had found her in the Kobiru clan's dojo and comforted her. Because Haru hadn't been there exactly when it happened, he felt grateful for the man. His opinion on Raiden started to change and he began to like him more and trust him even. Now that Aki has a certain red-headed fox after her, both Haru and Raiden feel overly protective of her well-being and won't let anyone mess with her again. They've even teamed up to keep constant eyes on her in case she were to fall into her depression again. ''Nagisa Yoshida-'' Until recently, Raiden never knew that he was related to the duck lover. He also doesn't recall those days when their families were close. After his mother's illness, he tried to forget that aspect of his life. Nagisa, too, doesn't remember their closeness but fate had other plans. After teaming up during the Crimson Invasion, Nagisa and Raiden started to develop a brother/sister relationship, though it's not like either Kan's or Aki's relationships. He sees her more like he does with Azuna. Nagisa calls him a Dinosaur because of his height while he calls her a Duck because of her obsession. She had made him a dinosaur necklace which he hasn't taken off. Life in Omoichidou Academy Days Raiden was rather rambunctious in his Academy days. He was fairly intelligent but couldn't stand being cooped up within a classroom. He hated going to class unless it involved being outside, otherwise he often day dreamed or slept in class. Raiden excelled in Taijutsu and Intelligence--often solving the various puzzles in record time. However, in Ninjutsu, he would get on his sensei's nerves and more often than not deliberately put himself in punishment-deserving behaviors. In his Genjutsu classes, Raiden never had any interest. His sensei, Azami Fujihara, was an excellent teacher but he never had the concentration for it because the class was always in a classroom. As for his Seduction class, he enjoyed his teacher--seeing as he already knew Hade--but he also enjoyed the class itself seeing as it was filled with nothing but women. Most of Raiden's relationships that he made in the Academy, he still has today. He was known--and still is--a people person. He has a certain charm that makes people like him. However, that was not the case with his Ninjutsu sensei, Kanmuri Byakko. He constantly caused trouble in her class with none other than Hikaru Kobiru. Because of their antics and many destructive pranks, they were given the name, "The Destructive Duo." Most antics involved destruction of school property. In fact, they still owe money to the Academy. Team Hajime Team Hajime consisted of Raiden Yuki, Fujiko Murasaki, Hikaru Kobiru, and of course their sensei, Hajime. Raiden and Hikaru were famous to be trouble makers on their sensei, but Hajime took care of the boys. He made sure to keep them in line and often paid off their debts. Fujiko was always the mediator between the boys as she tried her best to keep them out of trouble. She also tried her best to keep up with them as both Raiden and Hikaru showed promise in their dreams. Raiden wanted to be a weapons' master and Hikaru dreamed of being in the ANBU. Fujiko, however, was simply content on being in Team Hajime as Hajime was content on being their sensei. It was a nice combined team and everyone looked out for one another. Crimson Invasion Arc. Omoichidou was under attack. It was the first time the village had been attacked in hundreds of years. The new genin teams were asked to do help out since there were Jounin who were out on missions. Team Hajime had paired up with Team Kanmuri during this time. It was an epic match up. Kanmuri and Hajime had started dating before the invasion happened and so they were lucky to be given a chance to pair up their teams. Raiden had been paired up with Satu Byakko--Kan's younger brother--and they were in charge of protecting outside of the shrine their were told to defend: Haiken Shrine. He and Satu held their own for a good fight. Raiden did a lot of distracting while Satu built himself up for a Fire based attack--seeing as their opponent wasn't good with fire. Raiden knew that the boy had it in him and sure enough, Satu's fire attack had hit their opponent. With the lackey out of the way, they were able to regroup with the others and help fight the much more difficult opponent inside of the shrine. With the combined efforts of Team Hajime and Team Kanmuri, they were able to defeat the Crimson Order member. However, it seemed that in a crazy chance, the opponent had turned into a bunny. Everyone was relieved and happy, and that only prompted for a celebration to begin. Bunny Festival Coming soon. Chunin Exams Coming soon. Wonderland Arc. Coming soon. RPG Arc. Coming soon. Trouble in the Water Coming soon. Jounin Exams Coming soon. RTN Omoichidou Coming soon. After the Time-Skip Coming soon. Music Festival Coming soon. Who Dunnit? Coming soon. War on Two Fronts Coming soon. Trivia * Raiden's name means thunder and lightning and everything that he does has a "lightning" theme based around it. He even possesses lightning chakra. When people see his full name, it looks as if you're saying The Snow's Thunder meaning not only does he have strength and passion but he can be gentle and calm as well. * He never uses honorifics with other men, though he will use them when addressing women--flattering them with all means. Aki Kobiru is the only one whom he calls "hime" which means princess. * He actually has a deep passion for music and in his down time will play his guitar or flute. He can also play the piano but he doesn't own one. * The Twelve Animal Blades are actually based around the twelve Chinese zodiacs just like his Twelve Zodiac Blades are based upon the twelve western zodiacs. Their designs are influenced after his love for stargazing. * Raiden has a large sweet tooth and a way to get forgiveness would be to give him sweets, dango in particular. * Raiden's favorite color is blue but most people think it's red, considering his favorite jacket is mainly red. Reference Created by animeinsanity112989 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original40